Une Dernière Année
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Il reste un an à Gregory Lestrade avant d'être diplômé de l'Université de South Wales, un an et il deviendra inspecteur de police. Et l'arrivée sur le campus du première année Sherlock Holmes ne changera absolument rien. À moins que les choses ne se compliquent.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Petite surprise du weekend, voici une nouvelle fic pour ma contribution au Sherlock Exchange sur Tumblr, dont le thème était "Et si ?". J'ai donc reçu la demande de **Shellysbee**, "Et si Sherlock et Lestrade s'étaient rencontré à l'unviversité ?". L'histoire comportera 4 chapitres et sera publiée en même temps que mon autre fic _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_. Pas de JohnLock donc, mais du Sherstrade. _Beaucoup_ de Sherstrade.  
Cette histoire se passe en 1997 à l'université de South Wales, et tous les endroits et cours mentionnés existent réellement. La version française est dédiée à la géniale **Glasgow**.  
**Rating :** M (smut)(évidemment).  
**Betas :** **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson**, merci les filles !

* * *

Il ouvre ses yeux et passe sa main sur le miroir couvert de buée pour apercevoir son corps trempé qu'il a extirpé hors de la douche.

Un an. Plus qu'un an et enfin tout ceci ne sera plus seulement un rêve mais une réalité. Mieux, un quotidien. Gregory inspire en bombant le torse, se tourne de trois-quart pour observer les quelques abdos qu'il cultive depuis quatre ans maintenant, mais ses yeux remontent automatiquement jusqu'à son visage dont il a rasé la traditionnelle barbe des vacances. Mais il est plus professionnel d'avoir le menton lisse, alors il n'y pense déjà plus. À la place, il tord sa bouche, tire la commissure de ses lèvres aussi bas que possible et fronce à peine ses sourcils.

« C'est à moi qu'tu parles ? »

Il fait les gros yeux à son double encore quelques secondes et sourit en quittant la salle de bain - mauvaise idée de revoir _Taxi Driver_ la veille de la rentrée.

_Un an_, se répète-t-il en marchant de ses pieds humides sur la moquette beige jusqu'à l'armoire collée à son lit, _un an_ et il rejoindra enfin les forces de police. Ce rêve, il avait commencé lorsqu'il avait huit ans, alors qu'au festival du printemps de Barmouth une dizaine de policiers était venue s'assurer du calme de l'événement officiellement - mais surtout s'engouffrer de hot-dog et de bière officieusement. Gregory n'avait pas quitté la main de son père, comme à chaque grand rassemblement qui rameutait la moitié de la région et de ses petits yeux déjà curieux, il avait longuement scruté les uniformes noirs, les sourires polis mais fermes de ces adultes beaucoup plus musclés que son papa et leurs regards rieurs quoiqu'un peu tristes. Il avait tiré sur le pull de son père pour retenir son attention et lui avait demandé d'une petite voix timide :

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Il n'y a pas de méchant ici, si ? »

James Lestrade avait écrasé son pouce plein de mayonnaise sur la serviette en papier et s'était penché vers son fils pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu sais pourquoi tu ne vois pas de méchants ici fiston ? C'est parce que _eux_, sont là. », avait-il appuyé en pointant son doigt vers les quelques policiers qui n'avaient pas couru jusqu'au buffet. « Le vrai courage est invisible. La vraie force, c'est de ne pas l'employer. »

Les yeux de Gregory avaient brillé si fort que jamais James Lestrade ne lui avoua qu'il avait lu cette phrase dans une publicité pour lessive qui envahissait les journaux à l'époque. Mais c'était de toute façon décidé : Gregory Lestrade serait policier et lui aussi, discret et fort, il protégerait l'Angleterre.

La chemise enfin boutonnée, le jean enfilé, Greg sifflote cette chanson de No Doubt qu'on entend en boucle en cette année 1997 et passe pour la énième fois la main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il inspecte chaque jour à la recherche du moindre effronté qui aurait décidé de devenir blanc. Dans certaines familles, c'est le gène chauve qui guette les hommes. Dans la sienne, ce sont les cheveux blancs avant même d'avoir fêté ses trente ans. Les clés dans sa main, il tourne une dernière fois sur lui-même et inspecte rapidement son 11m² avant de le quitter à grandes enjambées.

Dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, il salue Linda et Mike et les félicite encore pour l'alliance que la jeune rousse porte désormais à sa main gauche. Il croise Mr. Reynolds et évite soigneusement de marcher dans la flaque d'eau que le vieil homme étale de sa serpillière, puis enfin il arrive dans le hall où l'attend son cousin, Phillip Anderson, déjà assis sur un des canapés en cuir noir, sa valise collée à ses mocassins.

« Greg ! »

« Phillip. », appelle-t-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras. « Merde, t'as vraiment grandi, ta mère ne plaisantait pas ! »

« Quelle remarque de vieux, j'te jure... », ironise le plus jeune en posant sa main sur l'embout en plastique de sa valise à roulette.

Gregory lui sourit, d'un rictus qui veut dire _Je t'emmerde_, et enfonce les mains dans ses poches avant de reprendre.

« Alors, prêt pour le grand saut ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est trop dommage que ce soit ta dernière année, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on fasse notre scolarité ensemble. »

« Quatre ans de formation, j'ai déjà donné, je te remercie ! Mais tu vas adorer la vie ici, je te montrerai, on est à 5 minutes de l'université et des magasins, c'est hyper pratique. Tu sais quoi, va d'abord t'installer et on se revoit après, okay ? Ta mère te paye quel genre de chambre ? »

« Une... _Single Silver_, je crois. », répond le plus jeune en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Comme moi, c'est au premier étage. Tu vas voir c'est petit mais pratique. », il sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

_Un an_.

* * *

Il tourne lentement sur lui-même, les mains enfoncées dans sa veste sombre et n'écoute déjà plus le responsable qui l'a accompagné jusqu'ici. C'est suffisant, du moins il tente de s'en persuader. Par la fenêtre du fond de la pièce, il voit le petit parc, les étudiants qui crient en retrouvant leurs amis et au loin, l'université toute de briques rouge vêtue, au pied de laquelle on a planté des roseaux et des fleurs inutiles. Tout cela est tellement _ennuyeux_.

« Monsieur Holmes ? Est-ce que tout est clair ? »

Sherlock se retourne et sourit, comme on lui a appris à faire en tirant et tirant plus fort encore ces deux muscles autour de sa bouche dont il ne comprend réellement pas l'intérêt, et secoue une fois la tête.

« Très clair. »

L'homme face à lui le sonde encore quelques instants - acte inutile, mais néanmoins amusant - et pose le jeu de clé du plus jeune sur la table de la petite cuisine avant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser seul dans son nouvel appartement.

_Encore quatre ans_.

* * *

Il est 19h et les verres en plastique sont posés côte à côte sur la table où on a déroulé une nappe en papier jaune poussin, les sodas et les jus de fruit sont en ligne et les bières tout juste sorties du frigo. Chaque année, on organise une soirée d'accueil pour les nouveaux où l'alcool fort sort comme par magie des manteaux des plus vieux vers 1h du matin et où forcément 10% des participants finissent la tête dans les toilettes. Jusqu'en 1992, un élève de deuxième année devait entrer en trombe avec un faux flingue à la main pour faire peur aux petits nouveaux, mais depuis que l'un d'eux l'a frappé dans la tête par réflexe, l'association des élèves a préféré annulé cette _surprise théâtrale_.

Debout près de la petite scène du gymnase qui fait également office de salle de fête, Gregory remercie ses amis et les rares profs encore présents qui viennent le féliciter pour son discours. Ça n'a pas été vraiment une surprise qu'on lui demande à lui, président de l'association d'élèves, de parler pour accueillir les nouveaux dans ce qui sera _la formation de leur vie_. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le jeune homme a cette espèce d'aura magnétique et chaude que tout le monde aime et pour qui tout le monde porte un respect sans faille. Il tient ça de son père et de ça, Gregory ne s'en plaindra jamais.

Dans la salle aux allures de boîte de nuit, il se faufile entre les groupes d'amis qui dansent et les couples qui s'emballent, tapote l'épaule de David Bowl qui ne cesse de s'enfiler des verres de plus en plus chargés, et tombe enfin sur son cousin qu'il découvre accompagné.

« Tu me présentes ? »

« Ah, Greg je te cherchais ! Voilà Sally dont je te parlais, Sally Donovan. »

« Ah bien sûr, vous étiez en cours ensemble à Cardiff, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, depuis nos douze ans je crois. », sourit la jeune femme en serrant la main que le plus vieux lui a présenté.

Greg sourit et profite que la jeune femme regarde par-delà son épaule qui la pousse pour passer, pour admirer sa silhouette. Sally est une magnifique métisse dont les cheveux ont été manifestement lissés avant d'être attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle a couvert ses yeux d'un maquillage complexe mais ce qu'il aime instantanément, ce sont ses lèvres. Greg n'a jamais aimé les lèvres trop fines - avec l'expérience, il s'est rendu compte que c'était moins agréable à embrasser. Pas qu'il pense déjà embrasser Sally Donovan. Enfin, pas plus que ça.

« Beau discours. », finissent par complimenter les lèvres si tentantes.

« Tu es polie, merci. »

« Vraiment, il était très... »

« Paternaliste. », conclue Phillip en cachant son sourire moqueur derrière sa bière.

« Non, je n'aurais pas dis ça... », répond Sally dans un rire à peine contenu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Greg a toujours eu la fibre paternelle, c'est comme ça. Regarde, personne n'a osé parler pendant son discours ! »

« Bien, je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à boire sans moi, il est temps que je vous rejoigne dans votre ébriété car je me sens seul. », ironise Gregory en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules avant de se diriger vers le buffet si loin, si loin de lui.

Sur le chemin, on le félicite encore et le remercie pour ses encouragements. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au buffet, il doit toucher la table de ses doigts pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage. Puis il doit faire un choix entre bière, bière ou bière. Ça sera bière.

Il attrape un décapsuleur et un tour de poignet plus tard, il porte le goulot à ses lèvres et se retourne sur la piste de danse qui s'enflamme un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Mais dans cette pièce immense où la sueur commence à se faire sentir, il y a une chemise bleue à côté de lui qui ne bouge pas, enveloppée autour d'un corps qu'il ne connaît pas. Il tourne à peine la tête et fait ce qu'on lui a appris pendant quatre ans : il inspecte.

Le garçon est jeune, un des « première année » sans aucun doute. Une tignasse brune, manifestement coupée par les mains qu'il cache dans ses poches. Et des _yeux_. Lestrade a déjà vu beaucoup de paires d'yeux dans sa vie, mais jamais comme ceux là. Ils sont d'une finesse sans égale et semblent aussi clairs que l'eau, mais avec les spots lumineux jaune et rouge qu'on a installé, Gregory ne les distingue pas bien.

« Tu hésites ? »

Et la phrase est sortie toute seule, elle est maladroite même mais Greg a eu ce besoin soudain bêtement vital de dire quelque chose pour retenir l'attention du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour n'importe quelle raison.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Entre bière ou bière, tu prendras quoi ? », rit le plus vieux en se rapprochant du jeune homme dont il perçoit enfin la finesse de tout son corps.

« Il n'y a plus que de l'alcool. »

« Bien joué, tu feras un très bon détective. », il ironise doucement, mais le regard dur que lui adresse le plus jeune le calme immédiatement, alors il reprend : « Tu ne prends pas d'alcool ? »

« Non. »

« Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

« Un jus de fruit. »

« Okay. Bien. »

Gregory inspecte à la vitesse de l'éclair la table comme s'il était sur la plus importante des scènes de crime et qu'il lui restait huit secondes avant de trouver l'indice qui fera arrêter le plus grand serial-killer de la terre, mais son coeur commence à battre de plus en plus vite et il doit capituler : ne reste que de l'alcool dans cette salle.

Un coup d'oeil à sa droite et il distingue les lèvres du plus jeune s'entrouvrir ; il soupire, il va partir. Tout dans son attitude transpire l'ennui et Gregory déteste ça - ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas être près de quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur, mais il n'aime pas le _laisser_ comme ça.

« Viens. »

Le jeune homme le regarde, semble hésiter quelques secondes, et finit par le suivre. Dans le corps de Gregory résonne les basses de la chanson des Backstreet Boys dont on a monté le son, malgré tout couverte par les chants des étudiants, mais il oublie tout ça et pousse la porte à battant et fait découvrir au premier année le long couloir qui amène aux réserves.

Sur le lino, leurs chaussures grincent et c'est tout bonnement ridicule. Le plus vieux s'est retourné plusieurs fois pour sourire au nouveau mais n'a pas pu prononcer un mot. Au-dessus d'eux, les ampoules blanches ont enfin révélé la couleur de ses yeux et le bruit oh-si-peu-viril qu'il a noyé dans sa gorge a été sa seule réaction possible. Ça fait presque deux ans maintenant que Greg regarde les hommes avec un tout nouvel intérêt, mais qu'il soit damné s'il osait draguer un premier année, surtout le soir d'intégration.

Il balaye toutes ces idées de sa tête en fermant une seconde les yeux et les rouvre en même temps que la porte du garde-manger. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais elle sert aussi de chaufferie, alors il y a un ronronnement perpétuel qui étouffe encore plus le son de la soirée qui continue sans eux. Le plus vieux se penche et ouvre un carton rempli de jus de fruit.

« Tu veux lequel ? »

« ... Jus de tomate. »

Greg regarde le plus jeune par-dessus son épaule et sourit ; personne ne demande _jamais_ un jus de tomate.

« Tiens. », dit-il en lui tendant la petite bouteille en verre, avant de passer sa main sur son front et de se chercher à son tour quelque chose à boire pour tenter de rendre la situation moins gênante maintenant qu'ils sont seuls.

Mais même avec un jus d'orange dans la main, tout est juste... bizarre. Gregory aime bien ça. Il prend appui contre une table posée au milieu de la pièce et finit par s'asseoir dessus. Face à lui, nouveau boit lentement son jus rouge sans le quitter des yeux, mais ce n'est pas un regard comme un autre. Pour sûr, ce n'est pas un regard qui veut dire _Embrasse-moi contre le mur_ \- et Greg ne sait pas s'il doit en être soulagé ou pas - mais ce n'est pas un regard hautain non plus. C'est un regard indéfinissable et c'est _ça_ le pire. Mais le jeune homme finit par venir s'asseoir à coté de lui sur la table et au moins, ils ne se regardent plus dans les yeux.

« Je crois bien que t'es le premier à ne pas m'avoir félicité pour mon discours. »

« Bien sûr que non, il n'était _vraiment_ pas intéressant. », et la phrase a claqué dans l'air d'une manière si froide que le quatrième année a compris que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas une plaisanterie.

« Aïe. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était... sincère. »

« Et tu dis 'aïe' quand on te dit la vérité ? »

« Quand elle remet en question mes discours, oui. »

Ils tournent en même temps la tête et se font face ; Greg sourit et l'autre détourne aussitôt les yeux.

« Gregory Lestrade, au fait. »

« Je sais. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Ton nom c'est... ? »

Le plus jeune semble hésiter - ce qui est extrêmement bizarre - et finit par lâcher avant d'occuper sa bouche avec sa petite bouteille en verre.

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« _Sherlock_. »

« Pas de commentaire. »

« Okay. »

Ils replongent dans le silence comme dans une eau glacée et le plus vieux est traversé par un frisson. C'est définitivement étrange. C'est définitivement plaisant.

« Je vais y aller. », reprend Sherlock après de longues minutes sans parler.

« Ok. », répond Greg en regardant le plus jeune descendre de la table et se diriger vers la porte qu'ils ont laissée grande ouverte. « Bonne fin de soirée, Sherlock. »

Il le regarde se retourner, juste une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son chemin dans le grand couloir où ses chaussures font _shrouik-shrouik_. Greg a particulièrement aimé la sensation du mot _Sherlock_ sur sa langue.

* * *

Dans son lit, allongé sur le dos et les yeux grands ouverts, Sherlock scrute le plafond. Tout est noir et blanc ce soir. Un peu comme sa vie finalement. Comme d'habitude, le sommeil est un mirage ; de loin, il le croit possible mais allongé entre ses draps, il a la preuve très concrète que le repos, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tout ça à cause de son foutu cerveau.

Il soupire tout haut et se surprend à dresser ses jambes sur le mur à sa gauche. Il les tend de plus en plus, tourne son corps et se retrouve avec la tête qui dépasse du lit et tombe en arrière. Il sent le sang monter jusqu'à ses tempes. Il tire un peu plus fort sur ses manches et ferme les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et oui, je publie ENFIN le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Je m'excuse pour mon rythme de publication lent, mais ma priorité revient d'abord à mon autre fic _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_. Mais ne vous en faites pas, _Une Dernière Année_ n'est pas abandonnée, bien au contraire :)

**Note-bis : **Je recherche toujours un/une traductrice/teur ! Tu as plus de 18ans, tu aimes l'anglais et tu veux te faire remercier par ton temps passer à traduire en recevant des OS que je t'aurais écris ? Envoie moi un MP :3

**Bêta :** Un grand merci à **Glasgow** ! (maisquelhonneurj'enrevienstoujourspas).

* * *

Quand l'Automne frappe Newport, il y a deux types de réactions chez les étudiants : les locaux et les troisième année portent écharpes et doudounes prêtes depuis fin août, et les petits nouveaux qui attrapent rhumes et bronchites dès la première semaine d'octobre. Alors, pour redonner un peu de joie de vivre aux étudiants les plus fatigués, la cantine sert une fois par semaine des burgers-frites - et c'est un antidépresseur comme un autre.

Les mains prises par son plateau, Gregory reconnaît les cheveux frisés qu'il rencontre plusieurs fois par semaine et s'approche :

« Hey Sally, où est Phillip ? »

« Parti chercher une nouvelle carafe, il a fait tomber son yaourt dans l'autre. »

« Nous partageons très peu de sang lui et moi, tu sais. »

L'étudiante sourit et remet une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille. En un mois d'amitié naissante, Gregory a appris a connaître cette jeune femme de Cardiff, au yeux malicieux et à la bouche toujours aussi délicieuse. Il aurait pu la draguer, ouvertement, l'emmener dans le petit cinéma du centre-ville et lui faire découvrir la balade au bord du lac, mais les cours se sont révélés bien plus prenants que prévu et s'il devait même être complètement honnête, il manque quelque chose. Il ne sait pas quoi et il en a même un peu honte parce que Sally est la plus jolie fille du campus Caerleon. De toute façon, c'est une première année, alors, la question ne se pose même pas.

Il l'écoute parler du cours de la Théorie de la délinquance en souriant, hoche la tête lorsqu'elle évoque Mrs. Amanda la professeur sourde d'une oreille mais son attention est retenue par son cousin qui revient. Et surtout par le garçon qui les accompagne.

« Salut Greg, tu manges avec nous ? »

« Rapidement, j'ai cours à 13h. Salut Sherlock. », sourit-il à destination du jeune homme caché par l'épaule de Phillip.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. », répond Sherlock à l'exact même instant que le quatrième année.

Greg sourit et mord à peine sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir le terme _Petit con_ de sortir tout seul. _On offre un jus de tomate et voilà comment on est remercié_.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes dans la même classe tous les trois ? »

« Sauf pour les options, j'ai pris _Introduction à la médecine légale,_ au fait. », lui informe son cousin en croquant dans son morceau de pain.

_Et toi Sherlock ?_

« J'ai pris _Médias, Communication et Sécurité_... mais ça ne me plaît pas trop pour l'instant. », intervient Sally en haussant une épaule.

_Toi tu suivrais les cours de MCS Sherlock ? Je te vois mal parler face à un micro. Je te vois mal parler tout court. Est-ce que tu parles, parfois, Sherlock ?_

« Et toi Sherlock, t'as pris quoi comme option ? »

Gregory cligne des yeux et sort de ses pensées, rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de la jeune femme. Il se rend enfin compte qu'il était en train de scruter le plus jeune mais personne n'a semblé le remarquer. Il tousse discrètement et écoute d'une oreille attentive la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas encore choisi. », répond-il avant de relever ses yeux vers le plus vieux.

Les deux premières années le regardent et sourient poliment. Gregory préfère plonger son regard dans ses frites trempées de ketchup plutôt que de croiser à nouveau le regard azur qui l'a transpercé comme la plus belle des lames.

* * *

Assis sur la chaise en plastique, le pied tremblant à une vitesse surhumaine, Sherlock garde ses yeux fermés et ses pouces sous son menton, ses poings devant sa bouche. Le lundi il y a le cours de la _Théorie de la réaction sociale_ qui est insupportable car le professeur ne fait que parler, parler et _parler_, et Sherlock doit écouter, écouter et _écouter_. Le mardi, c'est le cours des _Criminalistique et informations_ qu'il préfère, car ils y étudient d'anciens cas à chaque fois parfaitement détaillés et cette fois, les élèves participent et Sherlock _enregistre_. Mais l'après-midi il y a le cours d'_Enjeux sociopolitiques_ et rien n'est plus inintéressant que tout ce qui concerne la politique, alors Sherlock _subit_.

Mais le pire est le jeudi matin, lors du cours magistral sur la _Gestion du renseignement_, car il dure 4h et durant 4h, Sherlock doit rester assis et Sherlock _souffre_. C'est comme la grippe et chacun de ses membres le tire, grince et le moindre bruit semble donner un coup à ses tympans, le moindre geste le fait transpirer et tout est une épreuve dont il n'est pas sûr qu'elle ne lui soit un jour fatal. Il regarde l'immense horloge et prie pour qu'au moins vingt minutes se soient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il a relevé les yeux mais ça fait à peine six minutes et c'en est trop. Il lève sa main en tirant sur sa manche et le professeur plus bas près du grand tableau noir couvert d'écritures dont il ne distingue plus un seul mot, hoche la tête pour l'autoriser à sortir.

Il y a quelques visages curieux qui se retournent pour le regarder descendre les marches de cet énorme amphi, mais il se tient fermement aux bureaux pour ne pas tomber et inspire très calmement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il a fait ça pendant six mois, il peut tenir six secondes.

Enfin, il arrive dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et accélère le pas ; les toilettes ? Non, on l'entendrait. Il court cette fois et sort par la porte à battant, ne réfléchit même pas au froid qui blanchit sa peau et n'a pas le temps de contourner le bâtiment de briques rouges que déjà, il se penche en avant et vomit.

« Ça va ? »

Sherlock sursaute et se retourne vers l'origine de la voix : encore _lui_.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« T'as vomi ? »

« Un peu. »

« T'es malade ? »

« Manifestement. »

« Tu sais où est l'infirmerie ? »

« ... Non. »

« Si tu dis que mon discours d'accueil des premières années était bien, je t'y emmène. »

Sherlock ouvre grand les yeux et regarde face à lui Gregory ne plus retenir un rire qui se fait sonore. Il doit attendre de longues secondes - au moins _deux_ \- avant que le plus vieux ne se calme et recule instinctivement d'un pas quand Gregory tend une main vers lui.

« Je ne laisse pas un étudiant malade. Suis-moi. »

Pas de réponse. Il a un ton bien trop paternaliste qui rend Sherlock encore plus nauséeux.

« Viens. », répète plus fermement le président de l'association d'élèves en attrapant son bras.

Sherlock ne grimace même pas lorsque les doigts de Gregory serrent les marques qu'il cache sous son pull.

Dans l'infirmerie du bâtiment principal, il y a une petite salle d'attente - où Sherlock tape nerveusement du pied contre le sol en lino et où Gregory soupire bruyamment à cause dudit pied - et deux salles d'examens, où officie Randa, une femme d'origine Nigérienne dont le rire est plus réchauffant encore que les bouillottes qu'elle met sur les torticolis des étudiants stressés.

Elle sort toujours une tête lorsqu'elle entend la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrir et a souri en voyant Gregory avant de lui demander de patienter le temps qu'elle finisse de s'occuper de son patient actuel et même si Sherlock a proposé de repasser plus tard, le plus vieux s'est installé sans attendre et a attrapé un des magazines posés sur la table basse.

« Quel gâchis quand même... »

« De quoi ? », demande Sherlock en arrêtant son pied droit qui martyrise le sol.

« Lady Diana... j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

Greg inspire et referme tout aussitôt le magazine qui évoque avec mélo la vie de l'ex-princesse. Il tourne la tête, prêt à changer de sujet - ce n'est pas le plus gai qui soit - mais les sourcils froncés du plus jeune l'intriguent au plus haut point.

« Sherlock ? »

« Mh ? »

« Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Je ne suis pas beaucoup les ragots royaux, Gregory. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un _ragot_, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ça ? », crache-t-il, d'une manière plus violente qu'il aurait voulu.

« ... Et quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Le 1er septembre... euh non, le 31 août. »

« Ah. Donc non, je n'étais pas au courant. »

C'est tellement énorme que Gregory a envie de hurler ; il y a des gens totalement déconnectés de la réalité et ça le rend tout simplement fou. C'est une forme d'égoïsme en soi et son éducation n'a jamais autorisé cette faiblesse, alors, il ne comprend pas. Il aimerait presque se moquer du première année, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps qu'il s'ouvre au monde, en commençant par au moins ouvrir un journal mais il y a toujours ce satané regard qui l'en empêche, tout de bleu-triste vêtu, qui semble retenir des mots blessés qu'une bouche trop fière se tue à retenir.

« À vous maintenant. »

Le quatrième année cligne des yeux et se retourne en entendant la voix de Randa. Il se lève automatiquement et s'approche d'elle pour la saluer avant de lui expliquer qu'il amène Sherlock Holmes, un premier année qu'il a trouvé en train de vomir au milieu de la matinée dans la cour principale. Elle hoche la tête, fait rebondir ses épaisses boucles d'oreille vertes sans s'en rendre compte et fait signe au plus jeune de la rejoindre - chose qu'il fait sur le champ.

Dans la première salle d'examen où ils sont emmenés, ça sent le propre et Radio 5 Live grésille sur la petite radio du fond. Ça parle de rugby, alors, Gregory tend une oreille tandis que Sherlock s'installe sur la banquette qui l'attend au centre.

« Alors Sherlock... drôle de prénom. Enfin ma mère a appelé mon frère Willy-Jim alors bon, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Tu as 21 ans ? Mais mon garçon tu es tout maigre, il faudrait que tu manges un peu ! Tire la langue... c'est bien. Tourne la tête à gauche... à droite... Ça te fait mal si tu bouges la nuque ? Non ? Très bien. Tu as mangé ce matin ? _Tatata_, ne détourne pas les yeux... Oui ? Tu es sûr ?... Bien, retire ta chemise et tu tousseras quand je te le demanderai. »

Et alors que le plus vieux écoutait la scène d'une oreille distraite, c'est par hasard qu'il se retourne et découvre, assis sur la table d'examen, Sherlock dont la chemise a été déboutonnée, dévoilant ainsi un torse pale comme la collection de théière en porcelaine de tante Katie, qui lui donne aussi chaud que le thé qu'elle lui servait. La voix chantante de Randa disparaît et il oublie les bonnes manières, la bizarrerie de la situation et le regard perçant du plus jeune, et inspecte de ses yeux bruns la peau sans défaut aucun qui - bon sang, pas la peine de jouer au poète - lui donne envie de lécher, mordiller et toute autre chose encore que le sang qui descend à son bas-ventre ne fait que lui confirmer.

« Gregory ? Merci de me l'avoir amené, mais je vais te demander de sortir maintenant. », sourit la quarantenaire en secouant doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Ah, ouais – oui, bien-sûr. Bonne soirée - journée Randa, merci. »

La main sur la clenche, il ne sait pas s'il doit haïr ou chérir le regard que Sherlock n'a cessé de lui porter.

* * *

« Okay Sherlock. », claque Randa lorsque la porte se referme derrière le président des élèves. « T'as quoi comme médicament à prendre ? »

_Et merde._

« De la méthadone... », bougonne-t-il en retirant sa chemise - Randa a compris, plus la peine de cacher ses bras.

« J'ai pas entendu. », demande plus fermement la jeune femme.

« De la méthadone. », se surprend-il à répondre plus fort encore et ça fait sourire l'infirmière.

« Ça, c'est une réponse convenable. Ne te plains jamais d'être soigné, c'est une chance immense - crois-moi, là d'où je viens, y'a même pas un médecin pour soigner les plus nécessiteux. »

« Ma mère m'a déjà fait la morale sur les gamins qui n'ont pas assez à manger, je vous remercie. »

« Faudra t'y faire, des couplets comme ça j'en ai encore une bonne centaine. Tu es sorti de rehab quand ? »

« Le 31 août. »

« Ça fait même pas deux mois... Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Il n'y pas de mot dans la langue anglaise pour répondre à ça, comme il n'y a pas eu de mots pendant ces quatre mois de rehab pour décrire ce qu'il a pu ressentir, alors il hausse juste une épaule, et c'est assez pour faire sourire - un peu, seulement - l'infirmière.

« Gregory ne sait pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Tu as quelqu'un à qui en parler ici ? »

« Non plus. »

« Mauvaise réponse gamin, tu m'as moi. »

Il hausse l'autre épaule mais sourit cette fois. Il laisse la femme lui passer un tensiomètre, le faire tousser et inspecter ses anciennes cicatrices qui disparaissent bien trop lentement. En tout, il est passé dans les mains froides de dizaines d'infirmières, mais celles qui l'inspectent aujourd'hui ne lui donnent pas envie de s'enfuir en courant. Celles-ci le comprennent, et lui l'a compris en un coup d'oeil.

« Si ça ne va pas, viens me voir. »

« Vous ne direz rien à Gregory ? »

« Non. »

Il reboutonne la chemise qu'elle lui tend et enfile son pull. Il se retourne avant de refermer définitivement la porte derrière lui.

« Votre mère, elle prenait quoi ? »

Randa arrête de nettoyer de sa lingette la banquette sur laquelle il était installé et relève des yeux qu'elle veut aussi secs que possible. Elle ne comprend pas comment il sait - c'est évident - mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et répond plutôt :

« Cocaïne. »

« Elle s'en est sortie ? »

« Non. »

Il entrouvre les lèvres - mais rien n'en sort. On ne lui a jamais appris à répondre dans ces cas là. On ne lui a pas appris grand chose concernant les relations humaines. Alors, il referme ses lèvres et la porte sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Il ferme les yeux et passe une main sur son visage trempé par le jet d'eau chaude qu'il allumé il y a dix minutes. Il pourrait rester des heures comme ça, à oublier, à ressentir, où la pression du diplôme est aussi tangible que la buée qui l'entoure. De sa main gauche, il attrape le savon et le passe sur son corps : d'abord son torse qu'il aurait aimé avoir imberbe, ses bras sur lequel il exerce une pression pour regarder ses muscles, puis rapidement ses jambes en se penchant en avant, avant de remonter jusqu'à son membre. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux. _Pourquoi pas_.

Il pose le savon et se débarrasse du surplus qu'il reste sur son corps en accélérant ses mouvements, voilà bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas accordé ce genre de plaisir. Debout sous le jet brûlant, il encercle sa main droite autour de son sexe et serre à peine. C'est d'abord une série de caresses méthodiques, sans autre but que de le faire durcir - un début comme un autre. Mais sa main a beau être au rendez-vous, il manque le principal : sa tête et son imagination. Alors il ferme plus fort les yeux et pose son dos contre le carrelage. Voilà six mois qu'il n'est plus avec Amanda - une décision d'un commun accord pour cette relation hautement satisfaisante sur le plan sexuel mais aussi profonde qu'une pataugeoire sur le plan sentimental. Ils ont bien recouché ensemble deux fois après leur séparation, mais depuis que la jeune américaine est allée faire sa dernière année à Chicago, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué de débarquer dans sa chambre pour la prendre à même le sol, bien sûr.

Alors, comme sa main est son unique solution, il repense à celle de son ex, sur son torse, sur son visage, sur son membre qu'elle savait oh-si-bien caresser. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres prennent le relais, cela va sans dire. Debout dans la douche, il repense à ce matin de décembre où elle s'était mise pour la première fois à genoux devant lui, sans prévenir, un sourire insolent au visage. Dieu qu'il avait pu aimer - et baiser - ces lèvres charnues. Épaisses et douces, elles l'avaient rendu fou, l'avaient fait gémir et supplier jusqu'à le faire jouir, enfin. L'esprit embrumé par la température grimpante et par sa main qui resserre l'emprise sur son sexe dur, il se dit que Sally Donovan a elle aussi de magnifiques lèvres. Bien sûr, moins tentantes que celles de Sherlock qui seraient réellement parfaites autour de sa...

Il inspire et arrête sa main en rouvrant les yeux. _Merde_. Pas bon d'imaginer un première année à genoux devant lui. Pas bon, _du tout_. Il secoue la tête, fait valser milles petites gouttelettes autour de lui et reprend ses caresses en repensant aux seins d'Amanda. Un 95C parfait et toujours partant ; comment rêver mieux ? Qu'il avait pu perdre ses mains et sa langue sur sa poitrine, surtout après une longue journée à la voir porter le petit chemisier noir qui lui avait offert - un vrai fantasme ambulant qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, et qui le servait pour ce genre de caresses masturbatoires, ce qui est beaucoup plus acceptable que d'imaginer le nouveau lui demander, d'une voix cassée par le plaisir, de remplir sa bouche.

Parce qu'autant être honnête, Sherlock Holmes ne doit pas être du genre à supplier. Est-il seulement du genre à dire un mot pendant l'amour ? Greg sourit malgré lui ; c'est plaisant d'imaginer le gamin aux cheveux bouclés muet la journée, gémir et gémir encore le soir venu, à quatre pattes à même le sol. Même si cela serait un gâchis énorme de ne pas avoir sous ses yeux le torse du plus jeune.

Combien de temps l'a-t-il scruté, plus tôt dans la journée, à l'infirmerie ? Quatre secondes ? Cinq maximum, bien assez pour inscrire dans sa mémoire un torse d'un blanc immaculé et deux tétons bruns tendus par la fraîcheur de la pièce, et surtout - surtout - une peau imberbe que Greg imagine aisément caresser comme il caresse son membre lourd dans sa main. Oh, si Sherlock retirait à nouveau sa chemise devant lui, comme il saurait le remercier comme il se doit. Greg ne l'embrasserait pas tout de suite, non, il surprendrait ce petit con qui n'avait pas aimé son discours en mordillant d'abord un des tétons avant de tirer la racine de ses cheveux fous comme son regard est étrange, et murmurerait si proche, si proche de ses lèvres :

« Est-ce que tu peux être un bon garçon, Sherlock Holmes ? »

Il est évident que le plus jeune froncerait ses sourcils et aurait sur sa gueule d'ange cet air parfaitement ennuyé qu'il arbore 25h/24, mais peut-être qu'au fond, tout au fond, une part de lui - de celle pas façonnée par sa crise d'adolescence à retardement - l'aiderait à se mettre à genoux, là, dans cette douche, devant ce membre dur et chaud que Greg caresse de plus en plus vite. La simple idée - _la simple idée_ \- d'avoir Sherlock face à lui, ses lèvres indécentes entrouvertes et ses yeux dangereux n'exprimant plus jamais l'ennui mais _l'envie_, et Gregory gémit bruyamment, s'appuyant d'une main sur le carrelage trempé, son bas-ventre secoué de spasmes de plus en plus chauds avant qu'il ne jouisse longuement entre ses doigts tremblants :

« Sh-Sherlock... »

Lentement, aidés par l'eau qui refroidit, ses yeux se rouvrent et ses muscles tressautent. Le bonheur post-coïtal peut durer de longues minutes et c'est souvent ce qui arrive, l'entraînant dans un monde mi-humain-mi-orgasmique, où son corps a la lourdeur d'une plume et son esprit une précision vaine. Sauf lorsqu'il fait une connerie. Comme maintenant. Et comme si tous les petits bouts de carrelage autour de lui deviennent les témoins gênants d'un crime dont il vient d'être l'auteur, il peut les entendre murmurer en écho le prénom qu'il a osé gémir. Pire, le prénom sur lequel il a osé fantasmer.

« Et merde... »

Il ouvre grand le rideau de douche et s'en extirpe aussi vite que possible. Malgré la buée qui a envahi le miroir, il voit son double et se fige.

Un an, il lui reste _un an_.

Et l'année risque d'être _très_ compliquée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Hello tout le monde ! Oui, oui, je suis parfaitement consciente et extrêmement gênée de vous proposer la suite de cette histoire 4 mois après :'3 La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'est toujours pas abandonnée (comme si _moi_ j'allais passée à côté de la chance d'écrire une Sherstrade) et son rythme redeviendra normal dès la fin de publication de _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 3 que je dédie à l'incroyable **Gargouilles** :)

**Bêta : Glasgow**, qui vient de publier la magnifique fic _Tomber le masque_ que je vous recommande chaudement.

* * *

« C'est ironique, quand même. »

« De quoi ? »

Sally se redresse et remet la mèche bouclée qui gêne sa vue derrière son oreille. Assis par terre face à elle, Gregory termine de sortir les éléments de décoration du carton où est écrit au feutre noir « Halloween Party ».

« Toute l'année on est timbré à l'idée de se débarrasser de la moindre toile d'araignée et fin octobre on est obsédé à l'idée d'en mettre partout. »

« Arachnophobe, Greg ? »

« Pas du tout. », sourit le plus vieux, les yeux et les mains englués dans la fausse toile blanche dont il peine à se débarrasser avant de pousser un cri inhumain en voyant une forme noire tomber sur ses genoux : une araignée en plastique que Sally lui a glissé par-dessus l'épaule. « Sally ! »

La jeune femme explose de rire et aide son aîné à se redresser.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. »

Greg lui sourit, regarde une dernière fois la bestiole absurde inanimée au sol et relève le nez pour admirer leur travail. Le gymnase est couvert de noir et d'orange, on a même installé de faux squelettes qui pendent du plafond et l'un d'eux a la veste du professeur de Droit qu'on a piqué avec l'aide de Mrs. Madson, la responsable des études. C'est le dernier Halloween que Greg passe à l'université de South Wales et ça lui pince le cœur. Il y a une telle implication dans cette fête morbide qu'elle est chaque année la meilleure fête du campus. Et cette année promet d'être encore plus mémorable.

« Alors, Sally, ça va ? Les cours, les élèves de ta classe... tout ça ? »

« Ouais, ouais ça va. », sourit la jeune femme en jetant dans un sac poubelle la décoration de l'année dernière trop abîmée pour être réutiliser.

« Avec Phillip ça se passe bien ? Et, comment il s'appelle déjà... Ah oui, Sherlock, vous êtes amis ? »

Greg a un peu honte de la façon dont il fait semblant de ne pas se rappeler du mec qui l'obsède jusque dans la douche, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« Phillip ça va, même si je me demande s'il est vraiment heureux ici. Sherlock est juste... étrange, on va dire. »

« Pourquoi étrange ? », s'enquiert le brun qui n'a même pas relevé l'information concernant son cousin.

« Il est toujours dans son coin, à ne parler à personne. Tu sais, on dirait qu'il garde un espèce de chien enragé au bout de sa laisse et que pour protéger les gens il se tient à l'écart. »

Gregory pince ses lèvres, finit de poser la toile immense autour d'une poutre en bois et reste dos à la jeune femme sans répondre. Elle ne pourrait avoir plus raison - et bon sang, si une première année a déjà ce sens de la déduction, elle sera commissaire alors que lui-même ne sera encore qu'inspecteur - et c'est très précisément ce qui l'intrigue depuis qu'il a offert un jus de tomate à Sherlock.

Greg n'a jamais été intéressé par l'archéologie. Fouiller et fouiller encore sans avoir la certitude de trouver un jour quelque chose d'un tant soi peu palpitant lui paraît être la pire des pertes de temps, mais chez Holmes, tout au fond de ce corps bien trop frêle, il émane quelque chose qui l'obsède. Et s'il doit se mettre à genoux dans la boue et se salir, creuser jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent, dans l'espoir de trouver ce _quelque chose_, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Il ne s'intègre pas alors ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, malgré tout il a l'air... sympa. »

Greg se retourne pour lui sourire mais s'arrête tout aussi tôt. Est apparu au bout de la salle la tignasse bouclée qu'il imagine admirer vu de haut depuis quelques semaines maintenant, lorsqu'il se caresse sous sa douche. Sherlock est entré les mains dans les poches et regarde tout autour de lui, avec une curiosité non dissimulée qui le fait ressembler à un gosse mal élevé - ce qu'il est très probablement. Rectification, ce qu'il est, _tout court_. Hors de question de laisser passer cette occasion.

« Sherlock ? », appelle Greg en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le première année semble lever un sourcil et fait patienter son ainé quelques secondes avant de s'approcher d'eux. Il a encore un pull noir qui colle à son corps - si _fin_ \- mais sa peau semble moins blanche qu'avant. On dirait qu'il se remet d'une maladie que Gregory n'avait même pas perçu avant.

« Tu veux bien me remplacer et aider Sally à préparer la salle ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour Halloween. »

Sherlock pince ses lèvres fines si fort qu'il semble les avaler et Sally lui adresse un sourire complice. Et malgré les épaules qui se haussent, Greg a bien vu dans le regard du plus jeune la petite lueur de l'intérêt qui s'est allumée.

« Si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Il pose une main sur son épaule et imprime dans son cerveau la sensation des os saillants contre sa paume.

* * *

Sur la table en bois, il y a des chiffres gravés au cutter. Sherlock le sait parce que depuis un mois que le cours de Criminalistique a été déplacé dans le bâtiment B, il s'asseoit toujours là pour pouvoir admirer les nombres qui s'additionnent chaque semaine. C'est peut-être un message codé, c'est peut-être rien, mais toujours est-il que ça lui occupe l'esprit et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Il ouvre son cahier à spirale et y écrit les deux derniers rajoutés : _16.10_ et _23.10_. Il a déjà sept nouvelles théories alors qu'à côté de lui une chaise racle le sol.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Il relève les yeux : Sally Donovan. Il referme son cahier qu'il glisse sur les chiffres gravés et lui fait oui de la tête.

« Tu peux continuer. »

« Je te demande pardon ? », demande Sherlock.

« T'étais en train d'analyser les chiffres gravés sur la table hein ? Désolée, je voulais pas te déranger, continue. »

Il lève son coude, regarde le _23.10_ une dernière fois avant de relever la tête.

« Toi aussi tu les as vu ? »

« Je sais même qui les a écris. », murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« Qui ? », chuchote-t-il à son tour.

« Thomas Ivori. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il écrit les dates auxquelles il couche avec une fille. »

Sherlock se redresse droit sur sa chaise et ouvre grand les yeux. Alors, le mystère qui le tient en alerte depuis un mois provient en fait d'un joueur de rugby sans cervelle aux besoins sexuels aussi récurrents que ceux d'un bonobo ? Sa lèvre supérieure se redresse, poussée par le dégoût que cette information lui inspire et Sally explose de rire.

« Je sais, c'est hyper bizarre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, y'a des mecs louches. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Oh mon Dieu, tu as couché avec lui toi aussi ? », demande Sherlock parfaitement écœuré.

Sally sourit, semble surprise par l'aisance du plus jeune à la juger, mais elle ne relève pas et fait simplement non de la tête.

« Les filles en parlaient la dernière fois à la pause... Entre celles qui ont donné les dates et celles inscrites sur cette table, j'ai vite compris que tout ça était lié. Et Ivori a cours de Théorie de la délinquance le vendredi ici. Ça fait sens. »

« Tu l'as suivis ? »

« Juste pour prouver ma théorie. »

Sally sourit et Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire aussi. Il a à côté de lui une femme sommes toute assez banale mais qui a réussit à l'étonner. Et il adore ce sentiment. Ses lèvres fines parfaitement scellées, il profite que la jeune femme se soit retournée pour faire ce qu'il s'interdit de faire depuis la rentrée. S'il n'ouvre pas la bouche, tout devrait bien se passer. Personne n'en saura rien, ça sera sans conséquence. Alors doucement, il se rassoit dans le fond de sa chaise, croise ses mains pendantes entre ses jambes et dans son cerveau s'enclenche un petit mécanisme dont il ne connait pas encore toute la force, mais qu'il s'entraine à maitriser.

Lentement, comme le souffle qui s'engouffre dans les branches d'un arbre et réveille ses feuilles, il oublie la salle 254, le professeur qui commence son cours, son stylo plume sur son cahier à spirale, les gens qui parlent et respirent, et il _observe_.

_Sally Donovan, 22 ans, originaire de Bristol - non, Cardiff. Présence imposante, intérêt pour les plus jeunes et voix douce : grande sœur. Choquée par l'attitude de Ivori, mais pas par celles de ses amies : romantique et féministe ; parents toujours en couple. Droitière. Sent le savon à la pomme verte, comme hier soir avant le dîner : prend deux douches par jour. Pas de manucure, pas de bijoux, mais une robe repassée : bonne éducation dans une famille modeste. Sourit aux retardataires : polie. Sourit quand elle me parle : polie et amicale. Sourit de manière appuyée aux élèves de sexe masculin : célibataire. Mais pas de technique de drague ; célibataire mais déjà attirée par quelqu'un._

Sherlock inspire et pose ses coudes sur la table. Le cours a commencé, les stylos glissent sur les cahiers, le prof répond déjà à une question. Le première année doit frotter ses yeux pour se concentrer et retourner à cette _vraie vie_ si peu intéressante lorsqu'elle n'est pas décryptée, analysée. Sally tourne sa tête vers lui et sourit. Il ne peut que faire de même.

* * *

Dans son costume qui lui a coûté les yeux de la tête, Gregory prend sa troisième bière de la soirée. Tous les élèves ont joué le jeu et sont déguisés, certains attendent patiemment près de la scène le début du concours du meilleur costume, la musique fait danser les plus éméchés et le buffet fait de faux yeux et de bonbons en forme de doigts sanguinolents est assaillis constamment. Même s'il a longuement hésité avec le costume de vampire, c'est en sheriff que Lestrade parcourt la pièce ce soir là, et ça fait beaucoup rire les élèves de sa classe. Heureusement, il est le seul à avoir de l'auto-dérision, car il n'aurait pas voulu être le 123e zombie ou le 97e fantôme seulement vêtu d'un drap blanc et de deux trous pour les yeux.

Dans un coin de la salle, il retrouve Sally, habillée en pirate, et sa jupe est la plus longue de la pièce : elle lui arrive en _dessous _du genoux. Elle parle avec une énième représentation du Ghostface de Scream qui fait lever les yeux de Greg devant tant d'imagination.

« Alors pirate, on sympathise avec les tueurs de série ? »

« BOUH ! », s'écrie l'homme qui retire son masque et le plus vieux découvre ainsi son propre cousin couvert de sueur.

« Phillip... »

« Alors, t'aimes le costume ? »

« Très original. », ironise-t-il.

Phillip rit et porte à ses lèvres un verre que Lestrade imagine aisément rempli de quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière, vu les yeux de son cousin qui les quitte tout aussi tôt.

« Je crois que Phillip a été adopté. », dit-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de Sally pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle explose de rire, et malgré la musique poussée aux extrêmes il l'entend et ça suffit pour le faire sourire. Sally a une espèce de présence lumineuse et chaude qu'il adore et de laquelle il ne s'imagine plus trop se défaire. Une main dans sa poche, il boit sa bière en regardant la piste de danse.

« Tu ne danses jamais ? », a demandé Sally en se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il l'entende à son tour.

« Pour le bien de l'humanité : non. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu danses très bien. »

« Tu es une femme plus intelligente que ça, Sally. », lui sourit-il en baissant son visage vers le sien.

« En tout cas, ça me ferait très plaisir de danser avec toi. »

« Et que je te fasse honte devant tout le monde ? »

Elle rit en passant sa main devant sa bouche et remet en place son chapeau de pirate sur ses cheveux lissés avant de se rapprocher un peu plus pour glisser à son oreille :

« On pourrait sortir et danser dehors. Personne ne nous verra. »

Il hoche la tête et pose sa bouteille vide sur la table derrière eux. Sortir est une excellente idée, avec le bruit et la chaleur ambiante, aller respirer de l'air frais loin de la sueur sera plus qu'appréciable. Il pose sa main dans son dos pour l'inviter à passer devant lui et tous deux se glissent entre les gens qui dansent sur une musique des Spice Girls. Ils arrivent près de la porte déjà ouverte sur le parc lorsque Greg s'arrête.

« Sherlock ? »

Posé contre le mur, un jus rouge à la main, Sherlock Holmes regarde les danseurs avec peu d'intérêt, mais ce qui choque surtout Gregory dans tout ça, c'est sa tenue : un costume trois pièces cintré, une cravate rouge et un mouchoir de la même couleur glissé dans la poche de son torse. Ce mec n'a aucune conscience de ce que Halloween signifie réellement.

« Je peux savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ? », demande-t-il en souriant.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, pas peu fier d'une blague qu'il est le seul à comprendre et regarde Lestrade de haut en bas avant de répondre :

« C'est sûr que c'est moins subtil que ton costume de sheriff, Gregory. Je suis déguisé en politicien. »

« Oh mais tu _as_ de l'humour en fait. »

« J'en ai toujours, tu es juste un peu trop stupide pour le comprendre. », et malgré la pique acerbe qu'il lui lance, le jeune homme a toujours un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Greg ouvre grand les yeux et explose de rire à son tour - la bière aide, il est vrai.

« On allait sortir prendre l'air avec Sally, tu veux venir ? »

Le jeune homme fait oui de la tête et le suit, et Gregory est si content qu'il ne voit pas l'air déçu de Sally à côté d'eux.

Dehors il fait frais et ça leur fait un bien fou. Ils rejoignent un petit groupe installé sur les bancs près du chêne millénaire où Phillip est déjà. On se passe de mains en mains les bouteilles de bière et dans ce petit groupe, Gregory oublie les quelques mois qu'il lui reste à vivre ici.

« Alors Greg, toujours célibataire ? », s'enquiert un gars de sa classe assit à même le sol.

« Toujours. », sourit-il, en évitant soigneusement le regard de son cousin et de Sherlock.

« Il parait que Sara Damon t'as demandé des cours particuliers... ? »

« Tu déconnes ? C'est une première année. Je lui ai conseillé un bon livre de criminologie et j'ai déguerpi. »

« Tu es un modèle de vertu pour nous tous... », rit le garçon, très vite rejoint par le groupe qui se moque de lui sans vergogne.

« Je ne sortirai pas avec une première année. », répète-t-il en frottant ses bottes l'une contre l'autre.

« Pas que je me fous de ta vie sentimentale mais, t'en veux Greg ? »

Il tourne la tête pour découvrir face à lui un joint tendu par son cousin, les yeux rouges et la voix rauque.

« Putain qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », manque-t-il de hurler, la voix mangée par le choc.

« Va pas me faire croire que t'en as jamais vu avant ? », demande un garçon de troisième année debout près d'eux que Greg pensait _respectable_.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous risquez si on vous chope avec ça ? Dans moins de cinq ans _vous_ serez les mecs qui devront arrêter les petits cons qui fument ce genre de trucs ! »

« Ça va, c'est juste un joint. », peste un autre garçon en le toisant du regard.

« _Papa Lestrade_. », ironise un autre en prenant une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsule.

« Et toi Sherlock, t'en veux ? », propose Phillip en ignorant son cousin.

Gregory lève les yeux vers le plus jeune, encore debout face au banc et son cœur s'arrête. Parce que Sherlock n'a pas accepté, il n'a pas refusé non plus, mais il a dans le regard une douleur si palpable qu'il est impossible de ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifie. Mais bien sûr, les autres garçons semblent trop ailleurs et Sally trop saoule pour réaliser ce que ses yeux trahissent, alors, Gregory se lève et dans sa main il attrape l'avant-bras qu'il serre à peine cette fois.

« Viens Sherlock. »

Le première année ne dit plus un mot et suit à pas rapides le plus vieux. Il semble soudain sans vie et même son animosité manque à Gregory.

Comment n'a-t-il pas pu comprendre _ça_ ? C'est mentalement qu'il se donne des gifles, en repensant à ces deux longs mois où le plus jeune a caché son corps si frêle derrière des pulls trop grands et sa peine derrière des mots trop durs.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? », demande-t-il sans le regarder, les doigts toujours encerclés autour du costume du plus jeune.

« Pas ici. »

« Ma chambre. », propose-t-il, et plus aucun son ne sort de leurs bouches.

* * *

Dans les couloirs vides, il n'y a que leurs pas qui résonnent et le cœur de Sherlock qui bat dans sa poitrine. Il semble vouloir sortir, ou vouloir le faire sortir lui. Ce n'est rien d'autre que la honte qui le rend malade, qui lui donne envie de disparaitre, en poudre, comme celle qu'il a reniflé encore et encore. Et même s'il était évident que Gregory Lestrade comprendrait un jour, il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite. Pas comme ça. Pas _déjà_. Il regarde le dos droit et carré qui le guide et même si l'envie de s'enfuir de cette université est plus forte que tout, il y a quelque chose, au fond de lui, qui le tire vers le plus vieux. Quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la confiance.

* * *

Si Gregory Lestrade avait su que la soirée se terminerait ainsi, il aurait rangé sa minable chambre. À peine a-t-il allumé les lumières qu'il s'est déjà jeté sur les vêtements qui trainent et les magazines de sports, si antithétiques avec tout ce que représente Sherlock. Il a allumé la bouilloire posée sur son bureau pour leur préparer un thé et s'est tourné deux fois sur lui-même avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit à montrer, autre que son lit, pour inviter le plus jeune à s'asseoir.

Assis sur la couverture bleu foncée, les mains serrées entre ses jambes, Sherlock regarde ses pieds. Gregory lui, verse l'eau bouillante dans les deux seules tasses qu'il a.

« Ça a duré six mois. »

La voix du plus jeune est neutre. Vide. C'est ça le pire.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le... _parcours classique_, si on peut dire. J'ai jamais fumé d'ailleurs. J'ai commencé avec la coc'. On m'a dit que c'était meilleur. Et puis le mec qui en vendait dans mon quartier s'est fait arrêter. Alors j'ai dû trouver autre chose. »

Il y a un bruit doux qui fredonne aux oreilles de Gregory alors il se retourne et voit que Sherlock a retiré sa veste qu'il a posé à côté de lui, et qu'il a remonté sa manche. Sur son avant-bras à la peau fine et claire, il y a deux tâches brunes, aussi discrètes que terribles.

« J'ai cherché dans des livres comment faire, j'ai acheté des seringues - je voulais pas chopper une saloperie - et... j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. »

Gregory pose les tasses brûlantes sur sa table de chevet et vient s'asseoir à côté du plus jeune. Ils restent silencieux encore un bon moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder leurs chaussures. Il faut de longues minutes avant que les lèvres du plus vieux ne s'entrouvrent :

« Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui et a un sourire douloureux.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Il garde ses lèvres scellées et hoche à peine la tête - pour répondre _oui_ ou _non_, il ne sait même pas lui-même. Sherlock inspire, retire ses chaussures lentement, l'une après l'autre. Puis il se tourne sur le lit et s'y assoit en tailleurs. C'est une invitation silencieuse et Greg ôte rapidement ses bottes avant de faire de même. Ils se font enfin face, l'un habillé du costume le plus chic du Wales et l'autre habillé en cowboy, avant que la voix du première année ne commence :

« Gregory Lestrade, 25ans. Fils unique. Président des élèves et impliqué dans la vie des étudiants : tu as eu un modèle fort dans ta famille. Présence paternelle naturelle pour bon nombre des plus jeunes : inspiré par ton père, à qui tu essayes de ressembler. Il devait avoir une place importance : policier lui aussi ? Non, tu aurais été embauché facilement au commissariat local - puisqu'il est évident à ta façon de parler que tu ne viens pas d'une grande ville mais d'un petit village. Pas un médecin non plus, vu le milieu modeste dans lequel tu as grandi - pas la peine de te justifier, tu vis dans une _Single Silver_. Ton père devait être ouvrier, comme bon nombre d'hommes de son âge de l'Ouest. Personnalité importante néanmoins pourquoi... _Oh_. Il devait sauver des vies, comme toi tu as envie de le faire. Il y a eu un accident et il a sauvé des gens ? Non, trop ponctuel. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui s'est développé sur le long terme... ah bien sûr : pompier volontaire, ce qui explique ton respect pour les institutions. Parents divorcés, d'où ta peine à rester en couple avec la même personne. Célibataire depuis quelques mois. Bisexuel, selon les rumeurs. Fumeur occasionnel - tu as un paquet de Malboro sur ton bureau, c'était facile je l'avoue. Futur tout tracé : tu auras les cheveux blancs d'ic ans, vu la taille de tes lobes. Curieux. Insupportable. Toujours sur mon dos. Homme de confiance. Peut-être un peu trop. »

Sherlock se tait et inspire. Greg lui soupire, comme si les mots du plus jeune avaient eu la forme d'un poing qui venait de s'écraser durement contre son plexus solaire. Il n'a pas cligné une seule fois des yeux pour observer ceux de Sherlock le scruter, avant d'arracher de son être tous ses secrets, tout ce qui le fait être lui.

« Que... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Sherlock ? »

Le première année passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et en profite pour baisser le visage.

« Ma '_petite particularité_'... »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« C'est ce que je suis Greg. Je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Je vois _tout_, je déduis _tout_, je comprends _tout_. Et tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? J'aime ça. Je ne veux pas arrêter d'être qui je suis. Je suis plus intelligent que vous tous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire pour '_m'intégrer à la société_'. Mais bien sûr les gens sont stupides et m'ont demandé de me taire, de garder mes réflexions pour moi et ça m'a rendu fou. J'avais toutes ces choses, toutes ces déductions dans la tête et je n'avais pas le droit de les dire. Alors l'héro' m'a permit de me calmer. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Au début. Et après c'est devenu trop dur... J'ai finis en cure - c'était ça ou finir dans une boite six pieds sous terre. Et on a fini par m'inscrire ici. On m'a dit que j'aurais plein d'enquêtes à déduire. Mais c'est faux, ce n'est que de la théorie et... », il inspire longuement, regarde le plafond et reprend. « Et je m'ennuie. »

Gregory reste silencieux longtemps, les yeux bloqués sur la gorge blanche dévoilée, abasourdi par l'histoire de ce gamin qui a frôlé la mort et le génie à la fois, et répond enfin :

« C'est génial Sherlock. Ce n'est pas une '_petite particularité_' c'est un don. Tu as - bordel - _tout_ compris de moi juste en m'observant ? Mais imagine le pouvoir que tu auras sur une scène de crime ! Je comprends, tu t'ennuies, tu as besoin de stimulation. Laisse-moi t'inscrire à l'option de la Crime Scene House, c'est ce qu'il te faut. »

« Mais il est trop tard pour changer d'option... »

« Sherlock, je sais que tes notes sont catastrophiques. Je suis président des élèves, on vient me voir quand un élève pose des problèmes et laisse-moi te dire qu'aucun de tes profs ne croient en toi. Si on peut leur prouver ta vraie force grâce à ce cours... tu seras le meilleur de ta promo. »

« ... Tu crois ? », demande le plus jeune d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus confiante.

« J'en suis persuadé. Mais tu dois me jurer quelque chose Sherlock. »

« Dis toujours. », répond-il curieusement, un sourcil levé.

« Tu ne dois déduire personne. Tu m'entends ? Les scènes de crime, les meurtres, les enquêtes, oui, tu peux tout déduire, tu _dois_ tout déduire. Mais aucun élève, aucun prof, personne. Les gens se sentiront agressés et certains peuvent se retourner contre toi à cause de ça. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? »

« ... Compris. »

Greg hoche la tête et finit par sourire. Jamais Halloween n'a été aussi incroyable. Il lui faut un self-control inimaginable, pour qu'il ne pense pas à toutes les possibilités qu'offre la situation suivante : Sherlock et lui sont assis sur son lit. Et tout cela est si prometteur que le plus vieux se lève avant de faire une connerie qu'il regrettera amèrement. Sherlock semble comprendre l'invitation silencieuse à partir et se lève à son tour, attrapant dans sa main ses chaussures en cuir et plaçant sur son épaule sa veste de costume. Il salue d'un signe de la tête Gregory et tous deux se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée que le quatrième année ouvre en grand, dévoilant ainsi le couloir sombre et vide.

« Tu t'es senti agressé toi ? », finit par demander Holmes, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Non. Enfin si, un peu. Tu as résumé ma vie en dix secondes bordel ! Tu as tout compris de moi. », rit-il, appuyé contre la chambranle.

« _Tout_. », répète Sherlock, le regard soudain sérieux et si pénétrant qu'il est évident qu'il ne parle pas du fait que Greg préfère la bière au vin.

« ... Eh merde. »

Il l'a dit, redit, et reredit, il ne sortira jamais avec un élève de première année - il ne _doit_ pas. Et même s'il a été le plus discret possible, il a bien compris ce soir qu'il est de toute façon inutile d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à Sherlock Holmes. Dommage, vu que c'est précisément lui qu'il rêve de baiser dans cette même chambre qu'il est en train de quitter.

« Désolé, c'est juste que, enfin on s'entend bien donc, voilà. », argumente-t-il de manière tout à fait inutile.

« Je pensais que tu ne devais pas sortir avec un élève de première année. », sourit Sherlock, comme un adorable petit diable.

« Bien sûr, on ne sortira pas ensemble. »

« D'où vient cette loi d'ailleurs ? »

« Ce n'est pas une loi, c'est juste moi qui l'ai décidé ainsi. »

« Ah. », sourit Sherlock en desserrant sa cravate rouge de sa main droite.

« Quoi '_ah_' ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Non, je repense juste à ce que ce garçon a dit tout à l'heure sur toi. _Papa Lestrade_. »

Le plus vieux grimace en levant les yeux au ciel.

« M'appelle pas comme ça après avoir compris que tu me plaisais. »

« C'est juste que tu veux tout faire bien, monsieur le président des élèves... »

« Et c'est reparti. »

« ... Major de promo en troisième année... »

« Arrête. », demande en souriant le plus vieux.

« ... Alors qu'on sait tous les deux que que ce qui te traverses l'esprit le soir en te touchant en pensant à moi, ne sont _pas_ des choses bien. »

Et malgré la phrase parfaitement discutable sourit par Sherlock, son regard est joueur et celui de Gregory est vide. Son cœur a loupé un battement. Est-ce que la conversation prend vraiment ce genre de tournure ?

« Parce que tu ne m'imagines pas sagement allongé sur ton lit, à soupirer à peine pendant que tu me fais l'amour doucement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence.

« Bien sûr que non. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé te décevoir. »

Sherlock finit de desserrer sa cravate rouge dans des gestes bien trop lents pour être acceptables et reprend :

« Parce que je ne suis _pas_ un bon garçon, Lestrade. »

« Je sais. », murmure-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque qu'il ne tente même pas de contenir.

Sherlock sourit et pose sa main libre sur la chemise à carreaux qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Gregory inspire bruyamment et regarde le visage du plus jeune se couvrir d'un rose discret sur les pommettes qu'il rêve d'embrasser - ou de claquer, il n'est pas bien sûr encore de ce qu'il fera exactement. Et si les mains commencent à descendre lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de cowboy, elles s'arrêtent d'un coup et le plus vieux retient une plainte sonore. Dans son cou vient se nicher le visage du première année, avant qu'une voix plus sérieuse que jamais ne lui murmure :

« Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

« Toi et ton ego... », répond Gregory en plongeant sa main dans les boucles brunes qu'il tire légèrement en arrière pour admirer le visage du plus jeune dans son intégralité.

« Je suis sérieux Gregory. »

De ses yeux il inspecte ceux clairs comme la glace, sa peau chaude comme le feu, ses lèvres fscellées et la finesse de ses traits qui font de lui le garçon le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Et c'est dans _sa_ chambre que Sherlock est venu. Et c'est contre _son_ corps qu'il s'est serré. Gregory Lestrade est l'enfoiré le plus chanceux de la terre.

« Je sais. »

Il serre sa nuque plus fort entre ses doigts et Sherlock rapproche son visage pour capter ses lèvres des siennes. Ce n'est pas le genre de premier baiser qu'on voit dans les films, quand les lèvres se frôlent, longtemps, timidement, avant qu'un demi-bout de langue fasse son apparition. C'est un baiser brutal où les dents s'entrechoquent, où les langues se domptent sans pitié, ou les gémissements sont bruyants et la respiration oubliée. La main serrée à la chemise de Greg, Sherlock tente de prendre le contrôle du baiser mais c'est sans compter la langue du plus vieux qui prend sa bouche plus passionnément encore, sa tête surplombant la sienne jusqu'à le faire se pencher en arrière. Ça doit faire mal à la nuque de Holmes mais il ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant.

Dans le baiser où chacun semble vouloir aspirer l'air de l'autre, Gregory repense à tous ces compliments des professeurs, à son statut de président des élèves voté à l'unanimité, à tous ces élèves qui lui font confiance, à ce statut respectable qu'il a imposé en posant un pied sur le campus dès le premier jour de sa première année. Parce qu'on le voit droit, sans défaut, un homme bien sous tout rapport. Alors, pourquoi Sherlock a compris d'un seul coup d'œil que Gregory Lestrade a des envies - et des besoins - loin du standard romantique et doux qu'on considère comme étant le seul respectable ?

Il sépare leurs lèvres d'un coup et ouvre ses yeux pour comprendre dans ceux de Sherlock qu'il sait à quoi il pense. Et pourtant, il est toujours là. À en redemander.

« Tu n'es _vraiment_ pas un bon garçon Sherlock. »

« Vraiment pas. »

« J'espère que tu me le prouveras. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre et Sherlock sourit si fort que Gregory se dit qu'il lui ordonnera beaucoup plus de choses à l'avenir. La main du plus jeune tapote à peine la chemise à carreau et resserrant son emprise autour des chaussures en cuir, il quitte la pièce, marchant dans le couloir comme s'il était le maitre de ces lieux - et du monde aussi - avec une lenteur malpolie, de celle que seuls les pourris-gâtés connaissent.

Sherlock Holmes n'est vraiment pas un bon garçon, mais ça ne fait rien, puisque Gregory Lestrade n'en est vraiment pas un non plus.


End file.
